


iJingle

by musingsofmice



Series: iCarly Christmas [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofmice/pseuds/musingsofmice
Summary: In which the iCarly gang decorates Carly and Spencer's apartment for the holidays, and Spencer's beloved Jingle Dogs CD goes missing. (companion piece to iSnowfight)
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett, Griffin (iCarly)/Carly Shay
Series: iCarly Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760989
Kudos: 7





	iJingle

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ff.net, and written in 2009.

_JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROCK_  
JINGLE BELLS SWING AND JINGLE BELLS RING  
SNOWING AND BLOWING UP BUSHELS OF FUN

"Now the jingle hop has begun!" Carly sings along with the music blaring from the speakers, as she strings up tinsel along the staircase.

Griffin is wrestling with the tree, trying to get it into the perfect position (after the mechanical tree fiasco, they decided to just stick with an artificial tree this year).

She's not sure where Spencer is.

Freddie and Sam are supposed to be baking cookies. Well, Freddie's baking cookies, and Sam is just being Sam. From her position on the stairs, she can't see them, but she can hear their bickering. She can't but giggle as she listens, and she knows she'll have to find a way to get those two under the mistletoe.

"Sam, you promised you'd help!"

"I am helping, Fredweird. I'm the official cookie dough tester. Need to make sure your cookies are up to my high standards."

"Sam, don't stick your finger in the dough, that's unsanitary!"

"I'll show you unsanitary!"

"Stop trying to stick your finger in my ear!"

"And stop eating the cookies!"

Sam growls, and there's a loud snap.

"You didn't have to break my spoon, Sam."

Jingle Bell Rock comes to an end, and 'Deck the Halls' starts playing. Carly is finished with the tinsel, and over by Griffin, wrapping the leftover tinsel around his waist and pulling him close as she shimmies to the music. He leans in to kiss her, and she closes her eyes.

Suddenly, there's a strangled scream, and the music comes to a halt.

Oh, there's Spencer, Carly thinks, frowning as she pulls away from Griffin. "My Jingle Dogs CD! It's goooonnnnneeee!" He stretches out his sentence dramatically, and Carly rolls her eyes. "You probably just misplaced it. Did you check under your bed?" She asks, like she's talking to a child.

"Yes! That is the first place I looked!"

"Okay, stop shouting! You're killing all my Christmas cheer!" Carly yells, and Griffin backs away from her warily.

"Without Jingle Dogs, there might as well not even be a Christmas!" Spencer flings his arms in the air spastically. One of his arms hits the precariously balanced tree, sending it to the floor with a crash.

Sam and Freddie venture from the kitchen to see what's happening. There's a mixing bowl on Freddie's head, but Carly decides it's better not to ask questions about it. "What's wrong?" Freddie asks Spencer, as he helps Griffin lift the tree back up.

"My Jingle Dogs CD is missing," Spencer replies sadly, as he flops onto the couch. "The one with all the barking dogs?" Sam shudders. "I hate that CD."

"How can you say that about Jingle Dogs?!"

The tree is back in place, and Sam is helping Griffin and Carly with the decorations. Freddie is working at untangling the lights, while Spencer mopes next to him.

"Hey! Look at this one." Sam brandishes a messily made ornament. It's green paper cut into the shape of a tree, covered in macaroni shells. Carly's first grade class picture sits in the center, smiling wide to reveal a missing tooth. "Aw, how cute!" Griffin coos, and he and Sam both snicker.

"Give me that." Carly, red faced, snatches the ornament and hangs it at the back of the tree where nobody can see it. "There. Perfect!"

Freddie finally finishes the light, and starts to string them around the tree. "Spencer, would you get over your dumb Jingle Dogs CD, and come help?" Carly asks impatiently, and Spencer gets up, and grabs the lights from Freddie. When he's done flinging them about the tree, they hang lopsided and messily. "There! Happy?" He resumes his sulking.

Sam and Carly exchange a series, silently communicating until Sam sighs, and storms off into the kitchen. Returning, she holds a jewel case up in the air. "Look what I found under the fridge!" She says, voice full of sarcastic cheer.

She tosses the CD at Spencer, who beams and rushes over to the stereo.

Groaning, Carly motions to the door. "Why don't we go to the park?" There's no argument, and they all quickly grab their coats and rush out the door just as the strains of Jingle Bell and barking dogs fill the room.

At the park, it's freezing, and Carly snuggles into Griffin's side, and he wraps an arm around her.

"Christmas is never boring at your house, is it?" He asks, amusement sparkling in his eyes, and she laughs. "It's never quiet either."

"I'm glad I'm around for it," He says, and kisses her forehead. It's a sweet moment, until it's interrupted by a snowball slamming into Griffin. He falls down, and Carly makes a surprised squeal.

Sam apologizes, and gives Carly the _how can you be mad at this?_ face, but she's not buying it. Shaking her head as she helps Griffin up, she shakes her finger at Sam, and gives her a mini-lecture. "Be careful, Sam. You could really hurt someone!"

Sam brushes her off with a nonchalant "Isn't that the point?", and prepares to attack Freddie again. "You two might want to head for cover," Sam warns, and points towards Freddie. "This is between me and the dork."

"I see what's going on here," Carly grins and gives Sam a pointed look. Sam looks embarrassed for a second, but then she gets mad. "Shut up, Carly! Get out of here!" She motions rather threateningly, and adds, "Before I have to take you down, too!"

"Okay, okay!" Carly giggles, and grabs her boyfriend's hand. "Come on honey, let's go get some hot chocolate." She gives Freddie a thumbs up before she heads off with Griffin in the direction of the coffee shop.

"What was that about?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, and Carly laughs again. "Can't you tell?" She whispers, conspiratorially, into Griffin's ear, "Sam likes Freddie! She wants to be alone with him."

"Really?" Aw, Griffin is so cute when his brow is crinkled in confusion. "But I thought they hated each other."

"Boys are so unobservant," Carly says, stealing a quick kiss before they enter the coffee shop.


End file.
